User blog:The last vicar/The Yharnam hunter's Bestiary part 9: Snake Ball and Great Snake Ball
The Yharnam hunter's Bestiary part 9: Snake ball and Great snake ball Snake Balls are masses of venomous snakes conjoined to a single body. Snake Balls typically have one dominant head that control the whole mass, this dominant head is notably lager then the other hands. Snake Balls are typically found in the Forbidden Woods and in the Loran chalice dungeons. Most snake balls prefer to stay above ground but there have been known instances of Snake Balls burying them selves to ambush unrespecting prey. Now fighting Snake Balls is actually a very easy afar. Snake Balls have very slow movement and are only a threat at close range. However, they are capable of rapid attacks that hit multiple times, this in turn can build up their poison very quickly. Great Snake Ball Great Snake Balls true to their name, these are the stronger, lager, more venomous and well greater version of the regular Snake Balls. They're taller than any regular man. Great Snake Balls like their smaller kin are typically found in the Forbidden Woods and in the Loran chalice dungeons. Great Snake Balls have quite few differences when compared to their smaller kin. For one the Great Snake Balls seems to have what appears to be ticks on them, these ticks are actually a form of vermin that is feeding of the Great Snake Balls. Two there're actually three variants of Great Snake Ball, to tell apart each variant is to count how many dominant heads they have. Unlike their smaller kin Great Snakes can have more then one dominant head, the most being three dominant heads hence there being three variants. How with that out of the way let's get into the variants shall we? Great Snake Ball (One dominant head) This variant is only encounterd in the chalice dungeons, more specifically the Loran chalice dungeons. This variant acts very much like the regular Snake Ball only processing the normal rapid bite attack. The only differences being that its faster and stronger then the regular Snake Balls. Always aim for the backs of Great Snake Balls, this is mostly becuase Great Snake Balls are very slow to turn around and can only really attack if they are facing their prey. Great Snake Ball (Two dominant heads) Unlike the first variant and the third variant this variant is only encounterd in the Forbidden Woods. This variant acts very much like the last variant but there is one key difference. Becuase this variant has two dominant heads, it uses its second head to spit out a thick, poisonous bile. but apart from that this variant should be treated like the last variant. Great Snake Ball (Three dominant heads) And the last variant as said before this variant is only encounterd in the chalice dungeons, more specifically the Loran chalice dungeons. This variant is the most docile out of all the Snake Balls, only becoming aggressive when going too close to it. Like the last one this variant acts very much like the first variant, be it a very docile version when compared to the first variant (And well all other variants). This variant has the ability to spit out a large poisonous cloud and it's much more silent then the other variants. Becuase this variant is very docile, only becoming aggressive when going too close to it, this variant should be considered a none entity and should be ignored. Category:Blog posts